Drôle d'histoire
by Jenny Love
Summary: Ron raconte à ses enfants l’histoire qu’il a vécu avec leur mère, Hermione.


**Voici un petit OS simple et choux sur Ron et Hermione.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je m'inspire juste de l'extraordinaire univers qu'elle a inventé et j'utilise également **ses** personnages.

**Rated :** K

**Genre :** General

**Résumé : **Ron raconte à ses enfants l'histoire qu'il a vécu avec leur mère, Hermione.

**P.S : LE CHAPITRE 2 DE MA FAN FICTION "Les apparences sont trompeuses" EST EN LIGNE DEPUIS MERCREDI.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ _D R Ô L E _¤_ D' _¤_ H I S T O I R E _¤

« Papa ? » Demanda un petit garçon roux aux yeux bleus clairs, avec des tâches de rousseurs sur le nez.

« Oui. » Répondit son père, lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la chambre du petit.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec maman ? »

La question était assez spéciale mais Ronald Weasley consentit quand même à raconter toute l'histoire à son unique fils. Il l'installa dans son lit avant de le border avec tendresse. Son fils lui adressa un grand sourire, montrant toutes ses dents, et le père s'assit au bord du lit en faisant une grimace… Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, la voix d'une petite fille se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Papa… Tu as promis de me border avant Kévin. » Se plaignit-elle.

« Mais papa va me raconter comment il a rencontré maman ! » Rétorqua Kévin.

« Ah oui ? » Fit la jeune fille en s'approchant d'eux.

« Oui, Norah, je vais tout lui raconter. » Répondit Ron. « Tu veux aussi entendre l'histoire ? »

« Oh oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Ron la posa alors sur ses genoux. Elle s'appuya contre son torse, en serrant son papa contre elle, et attendit. Il lui caressa alors ses cheveux châtains et brousailleux… Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

« Avant toute chose, est-ce que vous avez bien brossé vos dents après avoir mangé toutes ces Chocogrenouilles ? » Demanda Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

Kévin acquiesa vivement d'un signe de tête affirmatif, de plus en plus impatient.

« Oui, maman m'a aidé à le faire. » Répondit Norah. « Je n'ai que 4 ans, c'est encore un peu difficile. »

« Oui, surtout que tu mets de l'eau partout ! » Ajouta Kévin, l'air amusé.

« Kévin… » Murmura Ron, d'un ton las, en lançant un regard réprobateur à son fils tandis que la petite le fusillait du regard. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as 6 ans que tu peux te permettre de dire ce genre de chose à ta soeur. Je te rappelle que tu étais bien pire qu'elle, à son âge ! »

Norah éclata alors de rire et se cacha le visage dans la chemise de son père. Kévin, le visage rouge d'honte, se renfrogna. Sa petite sœur cessa enfin de rire et Ron resta pensif un petit moment avant de sourire.

« Bon… vous vouliez que je vous raconte l'histoire de votre mère et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais y aller… » Fit-il avant de rire nerveusement. « C'est une drôle d'histoire… Votre mère et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard et… »

« Est-ce que je pourrais aller à Poudlard, moi aussi ? » Demanda soudainement Kévin.

« Bien sûr, tu… »

« Et moi ? » Demanda à son tour Norah, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais bien sûr. » Assura leur père. « Vous irez tous les deux à Poudlard quand vous aurez 11 ans. »

« C'est encore loin… » Fit remarquer Norah, en faisant une grimace.

« Tu as raison, tu attendras un peu plus longtemps que ton frère, c'est vrai. »

Celui-ci afficha alors un sourire ravi et Norah se renfrogna avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le torse de Ron.

« Donc je disais… Votre mère et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard. Enfin, pas vraiment, enfaîte… Nous nous étions déjà croisés dans le train qui mène à Poudlard. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que j'avais une tâche sur le nez. » Ajouta-t-il, en faisant un grimace, sentant son visage s'embraser.

Norah se mit à pouffer de rire tandis que Kévin se contenta de sourire, l'air avide d'en savoir plus.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle ! » Rétorqua leur rouquin de père. « J'étais vraiment très vexé ce jour là et je n'avais envie que d'une chose ; C'était que votre mère ne soit pas dans la même maison que moi parce que je savais que je ne le supporterais pas ! »

« Mais… mais comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble alors ? » Demanda Kévin, incrédule.

« J'y viens, j'y viens… Donc, dès le début, ça n'allait pas fort entre nous. Le courant ne passait pas du tout… De plus, c'était une incroyable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce qui m'agacait encore plus. Malheureusement pour moi à l'époque, votre mère s'était quand même retrouvée dans ma maison. »

« Gryffondor, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Kévin.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Tonton Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de Gryffondor. » Informa Norah avant d'ajouter d'un air enchanté : « Albus Dumbledore était aussi à Gryffondor durant sa scolarité ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, il y était. » Dit Ron, amusé. Norah était fan d'Albus Dumbledore.

« J'aimerais beaucoup y aller, quand je serais à Poudlard ! » Dit-elle.

« Moi aussi ! » S'exclama Kévin. « Allez, continue, papa ! »

« Oui, donc… votre mère a finalement été envoyé à Gryffondor, à mon plus grand regret à l'époque. Son habitude à toujours savoir tout et à toujours avoir raison m'exaspérait profondément ! »

« C'était vraiment une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? » Demanda Kévin, inquiet.

« Oh oui ! Ça l'a rendait parfois assez effrayante… Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi… compliqué mais d'aussi…brillant ! »

« Maman devait être une princesse alors ! » S'exclama Norah, les yeux pétillant de joie.

« On peut dire ça, oui. » Ricana le père. « Je trouve que ça en est une encore maintenant ! »

Ses enfants confirmèrent d'un signe de tête avant de le regarder attentivement l'encourageant à continuer son récit.

« Finalement, nous sommes devenus amis le jour où je l'ai sauvé des mains d'un horrible Troll qui s'était insinué dans le château de Poudlard. Bien sûr, Tonton Harry m'avait beaucoup aidé mais, après ce jour là, votre mère est devenue mon amie. »

« Vous… vous avez vraiment battus un Troll ? » S'exclama Kévin, l'air admiratif.

« Oui. Ce n'était pas facile mais nous avons fait notre nécessaire pour qu'il laisse tranquille votre mère. »

« Mais vous êtes des héros alors ? » Demanda Norah.

« Non, pas des héros, non. » Dit Ron, l'air modeste, en secouant la tête.

« Maman m'a déjà lu une histoire où le héros battait des monstres. Alors vous êtes des héros ! »

« Euh si tu le dis. » Ricana son père.

« C'est là que maman est tombée amoureuse de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Kévin, sûr de lui.

« Non… Enfin, je n'en sais rien… Peut-être ! En tout cas, je sais qu'il a fallu attendre six ans avant que je me rende compte que moi, j'aimais votre mère. »

« Six ans ? » Répéta Kévin, l'air étonné. « Comment tu as fait pour t'en rendre compte ? »

« En quatrième année, votre mère était allée au Bal de Noël avec un homme que j'appréciais plus que tout. Mais ce soir-là, je l'ai détesté après avoir su que c'était le cavalier de votre mère. »

« Ah bon ? Qui était-ce ? »

« Viktor Krum. » Marmonna Ron.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Kévin, en se redressant brusquement. « _Viktor Krum_ ? L'attrapeur bulgare ? »

« Qui est Viktor Krum ? » Demanda Norah, l'air intéressé.

« Il est dans le livre de L'Histoire du Quidditch. » Expliqua Kévin, en grand connaisseur. « C'est le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que maman le fréquentait ! »

« Bon, ça va là… » Souffla Ron, légèrement jaloux, d'un ton las. « C'est un homme comme les autres ! De plus, il a veilli depuis ! »

« Mais ça reste le meilleur attrapeur du monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu l'as vu avec maman ? »

« C'était comme si je n'avais plus du tout d'entrailles. Une jalousie intense m'animait ! Mais ce soir-là, j'étais trop aveugle pour me rendre compte que j'aimais déjà votre mère depuis longtemps. »

« Donc, c'est en sixième année que tu t'en es rendu compte… Comment ? »

« Je sortais avec une fille que je n'aimais pas… Je venais de découvrir que votre mère avait embrassé Krum et… »

« Waouh ! » S'écria Kévin, surexcité.

« Et je suis sortie avec une autre fille pour la rendre jalouse et ça a bien marché. Elle ne m'a plu parlé pendant des mois à cause de ça. Finalement, un jour, j'ai été empoisonné… »

Les enfants poussèrent des cris d'indignation.

« Tu t'es fait empoisonné ? » Répéta Norah.

« Comment ? » Demanda Kévin.

« Oh, c'est une très longue histoire. J'avais bu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas boire et je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Depuis ce jour là, votre mère n'a pas arrêté de venir me voir et nous avons beaucoup discuté. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Nous nous sommes mis finalement ensemble en septième année. »

« C'est romantique ! » S'écria Norah.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout au romantisme, tu es trop petite toi ! » Répliqua Kévin.

« Oh, mais tu n'en sais pas plus, Kévin ! » Ricana Ron tandis que Norah tirait la langue à son aîné. « C'est quelque chose que vous découvrirez plus tard. Mais je vous préviens… C'est quelque chose de merveilleux ! »

« Vous vous êtes mariés en septième année alors ? » Demanda Kévin.

« Non… mais c'est vrai que nous nous sommes mariés assez tôt. Enfaîte, dès que nous avons eu fini notre septième année, nous nous sommes mariés. »

« Quand est-ce que vous m'avez eu ? »

« La même année. »

« Et moi ? » Demanda Norah.

« C'est logique ! » S'exclama Kévin, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si ils m'ont eu cette année là, ils ont du t'avoir deux ans après ! »

« Bien vu, Kévin. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait les bébés, papa ? » Demanda Norah, en l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Je… je vous raconterai ça un autre jour, il se fait tard, là ! » S'exclama Ron, le visage rougi, en se levant, tout en portant sa fille.

« Mais papa, nous n'avons pas fini ! » Gémit celle-là. « S'il te plaît, continue ! »

« Demain soir. »

« Bon, d'accord. » Murmura Kévin, l'air résigné, avant de s'enfoncer dans les draps.

« Bonne nuit, Kévin. »

« Bonne nuit, papa… bonne nuit, Norah. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide et Ron l'emmena dehors, en refermant doucement la porte. Après l'avoir bordé et avoir attendu qu'elle s'endorme, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre parentale. Il entra à l'intérieur, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et, après s'être déshabillé, il rejoignit sa femme dans leur lit. Elle dormait paisiblement et Ron sourit en regardant son ventre rond se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il se pencha sur elle et lui donna un court mais tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle soupira, dans son sommeil, se retourna et passa un bras autour de son torse tout en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ron remerçia Merlin d'avoir la chance de partager la vie d'Hermione ainsi que d'avoir eu de magnifiques enfants avec elle… Et un nouveau entrera bientôt dans leur cocon d'amour. Il ne regrettait en aucun cas qu'elle l'ait choisi lui, plutôt que Viktor Krum.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤ F ¤ I ¤ N ¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**C'est un petit OS que j'ai écrit à la hâte mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, lol. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**P.S 2 : LE CHAPITRE 2 DE MA FAN FICTION "Les apparences sont trompeuses" EST EN LIGNE DEPUIS MERCREDI.**


End file.
